Transmission 28
On May 5th, 2012, the user Umbra posted transmission twenty eight in the Spreaker.com website. The transmission starts with a series of horns followed by an excerpt of The Peace Patrol. The body of the transmission contained a series of numbers. Decoded Message This message was encrypted with a Playfair cipher. The keyword for this message was DANTE. After decoding, the message reads: CHARLIE ONE UMBRA CHARLIE ONE UMBRA VIRGIL VIRGIL CHARON PAPA 0 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 ARRIVED SD EDL COMPLETE PERSONNEL RELEASED FOR NEXT 48 AAR SENT REGARDING ASSAULT ON AMBROSE USE OF SUSPECT DEVICE CONFIRMED AT CAMP DUE TO INTERCEPTED EN CHATTER DEVICE IS ASSUMED TO BE DEPLOYED ACROSS THE WORLD CONTACT IN JAPAN BRIEFED ON ACTIONS WITHIN 72 WETWORKS ON STATION TO SANITIZE POTENTIAL OSP QUARTERS HVT LIST BEING POPULATED IN CONJUNCTION WITH MARINES XF AND LOCAL AUTHORITIES REASON TO BELIEVE SIGNIFICANT EN PRESENCE EXISTS IN RURAL AREAS CHARON CHARLIE ONE UMBRA CHARLIE ONE UMBRA CHARLIE ONE UMBRA Notes *SD could be “San Diego”, and “XF” could be “Marines Expeditionary Force”, the 13th and 14th units to which are stationed on California. Also, with the “CONUS: reference, this message could be referring to HVTs in the United States. *San Diego confirmed in transmission #29 *AMBROSE could be another reference to Sarin, (Ambrose is one of the creators) *EDL-Entry, Descent and Landing **This acronym is used mainly by NASA, although it fits with “Arrived San Diego. Entry, Descent and Landing Complete.” Original Transcription CHARLIE ONE UMBRA CHARLIE ONE UMBRA 4 16 19 6 11 13 4 16 19 6 11 13 6 2 14 17 12 5 PAPA 0 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 14 17 16 12 00 04 20 16 01 04 14 09 08 11 09 19 15 14 05 04 21 04 19 21 12 05 20 04 18 24 14 15 04 14 21 20 14 02 12 21 20 04 25 14 48 14 23 14 17 21 20 20 05 21 14 03 20 16 14 12 04 03 20 18 25 17 20 18 15 05 13 20 14 09 07 21 12 21 20 16 21 08 21 07 18 16 21 21 04 07 01 01 04 04 16 08 01 08 11 06 12 12 16 15 20 01 14 01 07 20 11 18 22 22 05 16 04 05 09 11 20 05 14 21 08 01 19 04 04 01 04 20 06 02 14 05 05 04 16 14 04 00 11 02 04 15 17 20 18 25 21 16 15 20 01 05 09 08 04 01 04 21 13 09 00 20 01 14 06 17 13 21 25 07 15 08 00 11 24 18 01 02 12 05 05 14 07 01 12 04 11 04 17 04 04 06 16 12 14 08 04 01 12 05 03 11 04 13 12 05 17 25 13 04 02 15 06 14 72 00 01 01 25 12 21 13 17 12 05 25 07 14 05 11 09 20 05 13 21 14 20 13 04 15 22 04 21 13 05 04 20 04 13 14 11 13 21 17 18 17 05 19 14 14 21 18 25 02 00 14 13 13 16 04 07 04 15 20 06 21 09 17 16 11 14 05 04 02 16 01 06 12 05 15 16 01 06 04 13 12 05 22 11 05 07 11 20 16 12 20 04 18 25 02 14 20 14 09 11 08 14 11 05 17 05 07 12 21 13 04 15 04 21 19 04 14 21 13 20 05 09 08 14 15 15 04 00 04 16 13 06 20 12 02 11 02 14 20 05 04 04 18 21 14 21 20 01 06 14 00 14 00 13 16 07 25 12 04 19 16 17 14 11 14 21 14 20 17 06 02 14 17 12 05 CHARLIE ONE UMBRA CHARLIE ONE UMBRA CHARLIE ONE UMBRA Category:Transmissions